Coming Back for More
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Sequel to Not The Greatest Time of Year. Madison Bowles can't just let go of the past, so now the only way to get back at Vanessa Anne Efron is to get in deep... family deep. Please read although the summary really sucks!
1. Times Change

**I've had this idea for oh so very long and now I'm gonna type it! Ladies and gentlemen… if there are any of you out here, I proudly present to you the sequel to Not The Greatest Time Of Year, Coming Back for More!**

**Enjoy!**

Vanessa Efron smiled as she rocked her 2-month-old baby Kyli Marie back and forth. As the baby slowly fell asleep she laid her down in her crib. After 10 minutes of watching Kyli Marie sleep Vanessa picked her up and kissed the sleeping baby. Vanessa yawned; she looked at her watch, which read 12:03 pm. She walked out of the baby's room and into her and Zac's. She laid Kyli Marie down in the master bed and Vanessa climbed into bed next to her. Vanessa stared at her sleeping baby; she admired her daughter's beauty. Her beautiful dark brown-black hair, her nose from her mother, her dimples from her dad, her extraordinary eyes in which went from chocolate brown, to striking blue, to gray. Vanessa smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. She loved her so much, it was an indescribable feeling that Vanessa had gotten the day she had Kyli Marie. The two then laid there and fell asleep.

Zac Efron walked into his very quiet house with a handful bags of groceries. Zac sat the bags down on the island in the kitchen before heading upstairs.

"Vanessa, baby girl, you up?" Zac whispered opening the door to his and Vanessa's room. He smiled and tiptoed into their room to see his two favorite girls sleeping peacefully. He kneeled down beside Vanessa and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes began to flutter open and when she saw Zac she smiled.

"Hey," she whispered, the soft smile still evident on her face.

"Hey," Zac whispered back.

"How did your day go?" he asked as Vanessa sat up in bed stretching.

"Good, Kyli and me had breakfast at around 10, and then we fell asleep at around 12," Vanessa smiled standing up, leaning against Zac. He kissed her softly and she smiled, loving the way his lips felt against her's.

"Mhmm, what time is it?" Vanessa questioned patting Zac's chest, signaling him to check his watch.

"3:54," Zac answered before kissing her neck making his way down to her collarbone. Vanessa laughed before pushing herself off of Zac.

"Vanessa!" Zac whined like a little five-year-old.

"Zac get Kyli, I'm going to start dinner," Vanessa ordered ignoring his whines and mutters.

Zac huffed before turning to his baby smiling. He sat down on the bed beside Kyli who was still sleeping. Zac picked his daughter up, and as he made that motion she began to wake up crying.

"Aww, its okay, Daddy's here," Zac cooed the crying baby. He pulled up her shirt a bit and began blowing raspberries on her tiny belly. Kyli began laughing uncontrollably as Zac lifted her in the air playfully.

Vanessa stood at the door smiling at the father-daughter bonding. Kyli Marie really made an impact on their lives. She was the perfect GOD given gift; they were so blessed to have her. Suddenly, a high-pitched ring disrupted Vanessa and brought her back down to Earth.

She walked into the hallway and picked up the house phone.

"Hello…mom?" Vanessa answered, hearing her mother's frantic babbling on the other line. Zac came out into the hallway with Kyli Marie on his hip.

"What? No…m-mom! Please tell me you're joking!" Vanessa cried as tears began falling down her cheeks. Immediately Zac was by her side rubbing her back extremely worried for his wife and whatever had happened with his mother-in-law.

"Dad's what?!" Vanessa yelled.

"When?" Vanessa asked so much calmer than before.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later- bye," Vanessa sighed still crying softly.

"What happened?" Zac asked his wife, clearly concerned with her well being. Vanessa didn't take her eyes off of the phone trying to correctly formulate what just went down. Finally after a few minutes of silence and thinking, she looked up at him tears still gently falling.

"My mom's leaving the country and my dad's getting married," Vanessa whispered. Zac stood there wide-eyed, stunned at what Vanessa had just said.

What they didn't know was that call was some form of a warning and that that call had single handedly just changed their entire family's lives…

**So there you go, I don't know if I really liked the ending and it wasn't really a cliffhanger. Please review!**

**Question to make you think: Who here reading thinks that Spencer from The Hills is physcho and will end up abusing Heidi?**

**Please review!**

**Peace and CooCoo Bananas!**

**Mikki Z.E **


	2. The Bitch is Back

**Hello, thanks to the two people who actually reviewed. If the people from my last story haven't read this yet, I'll be sending out an alert about it soon! Onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Dinner that night was quiet and awkward. Nobody said anything excluding the happy babbles and gurgling from Kyli Marie. When they had finished their dinner Zac grabbed Kyli Marie and took her upstairs to get changed while Vanessa began cleaning up the kitchen. She began washing the dishes just as Zac came in the kitchen and stood beside her.

"Vanessa you're going to have to say something at some point," Zac sighed pulling up his sleeves. Vanessa ignored him scrubbing the plates angrily. Zac reached into the sink and grabbed her hands firmly, looking up at Vanessa who looked flustered and weak.

"And you can't take your anger out on the dishes," he stated not even cracking a smile. Vanessa glared at him before pulling away from him and storming into the living room. Zac followed her in panic knowing she was about to do something stupid.

"Vanessa!" Zac shouted as she grabbed every visible picture of her father, throwing them down on the ground. Zac jumped back as glass slid across the floor.

"I hate him! He ruined everything! My life was just perfect! And he's leaving my mom?!" Vanessa screamed going on with her rampage. Zac knew something like this would happen, Vanessa didn't handle stress very well at all. Zac rushed over to her grabbing the picture frame from her trembling hands. Vanessa sobbed, weakly punching Zac in the chest muttering "I hate him, I hate him." Zac pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, rocking her back and forth. Vanessa didn't even hesitate, she fell into his arms sobbing into his shirt.

"Shhh, shh, everything will be okay. Its gonna be alright okay? I promise, it'll be alright," Zac assured her, rubbing her back, receiving a slow nod.

Vanessa woke up late the next morning to an empty bed. She slowly got up and made her way into the bathroom, she took a much-needed shower to wash away her sorrow and brushed her teeth before making her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and though she was in a gloomy mood, she couldn't help but smile. Zac stood at the stove, a pot atop his head, drumming on pots and pans with wooden spoons. Kyli Marie sat in her high chair banging two small yellow bowls together to the beat.

Vanessa slid into the kitchen and began dancing around. Zac smiled as he kept drumming along as she danced around in front of Kyli. They soon tired out and sat at the island, pulling Kyli's chair over to them.

"Now that is what I call a work-out," Vanessa smiled before grabbing Kyli sitting her on her lap, pulling up her shirt so she could feed her. Zac stood up and grabbed a blanket from across the counter for Vanessa to cover up. Vanessa adjusted the blanket and smiled at Zac who leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So what's for breakfast?" she questioned curiously as her husband began putting the dishes away.

"Well, I was thinking something gourmet, you know like Milk a la Cereal," Zac smiled grabbing two medium sized bowls from the cabinet.

"Oohh, my favorite!" Vanessa laughed playing along. Zac began making the bowls of cereal and Vanessa pulled Kyli Marie up from her breast. Just as she secured Kyli into her chair the phone rang. Vanessa grabbed it and hit answer without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Vanessa greeted politely sitting back down at the island as Zac gave her her bowl of cereal.

"Hello Vanessa," the person answered evilly. Vanessa's eyes widened in shock before pure hate filled her eyes.

"Madison, why the hell are you calling here?" Vanessa spat, wondering why the nitwit would wait all these years to call. Zac looked up at her worry filling his eyes.

"Now Vanessa, that is no way to talk to your soon-to-be stepmother," Madison hissed in a fake motherly tone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Okay guys so there you have it! Not so sure that I like that much but please tell me what you think!**

**Peace and CooCoo Bananas **

**Mikki Z.E **


	3. Keep It Cool

**OMG! I just noticed that I never posted this chapter. It will have to do as the latest chap so here your Christmas present. BTW, this proves that I am on chapter four and I will try my best to update Waiting For Your Patiently today. If not that, before I leave on Friday. Going to Florida and I won't be back until the 7****th**

**Enjoy!**

"What? _You're_ m-m-marrying my father?" Vanessa stuttered in complete shock and horror. Zac dropped his spoon and spit his cereal back into his bowl.

"What?" He coughed milk dripping down his chin.

"You heard me, and don't act so surprised. Its not like I give a damn about the sleeze bag anyways," she scoffed casually. Vanessa sat there frozen she had nothing to say. When did everything start crashing down around her?

"You know your father is very likeable. Gets me just about anything I want, and I'm mean _anything_!" she laughed, "Even that little sister of yours doesn't seem so bad. Then again, who would know with all of the baby's crying?" Madison sighed casually.

"B-baby? What baby?" Vanessa swallowed hard.

"Oh, did I mention I gave birth to a baby girl? Yeah, about a month or so ago. Looks just like your father. Her names is Hennessey," Madison cackled.

"You named your child Hennessy?" Vanessa asked looking up at Zac for help.

"Hennessy Michelle Hudgens. But anyways, I didn't call to converse. I called to invite you to dinner tonight. We're going to Pueblos can you make it? I'd love to see my little granddaughter," Madison asked.

"Kyli is in no way, shape, or form, your granddaughter. She has two already and you're not one of them," Vanessa hissed her anger rising.

"Well not yet, so can your family make it? I'm sure Stella is dying to see you, she's been cooped up in that basement so long," Madison sneered.

"I swear to God if you hurt Stella!"

"Are you guys coming or not, we have to make reservations," Madison sang. Vanessa calmed her nerves.

"What time?" she asked quietly.

"5 is the time. We'll see you there!" Madison cheered snobbishly. Vanessa hung up the phone and slammed it onto the receiver before storming upstairs.

"Vanessa!" Zac yelled he waited for a reply…nothing.

"Get your butt right back in here!" he shouted in a fatherly tone.

"What?" she hissed from the upstairs banister.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously. He had just cleaned up the glass from the night before.

"Picking out something for me and Kyli Marie to wear, we're all going to Pueblos tonight," she cackled back dramatically.

"Oh Gosh," he whispered to himself, careful with his language around Kyli. And with that, Vanessa stomped back into her room slamming the door causing Kyli and Zac to jump.

"This is going to be a _long _day," Zac said to Kyli, already exhausted. She gave him a raspberry in response. Zac laughed shaking his head before swiping Kyli our in the air.

**So there you are! It wasn't so good, but I had to finish off the convo. Next chapter will be at Pueblos, which I completely made up. Please review!**

**Peace and CooCoo Bananas**

**Mikki Z.E outties!**


	4. Save Me

**I didn't get one review and that hurt… BIG TIME! I'm really not ready to delete this. I have everything planned out so I'm just going to keep going. Maybe someone will review.**

**Enjoy!**

"Vanessa come on! You should have been ready 30 minutes ago!" Zac yelled from downstairs as he strapped Kyli into her stroller.

"Must you remind me?" Vanessa yelled walking down the stairs in a black cocktail dress with a pair of black Christian L's. She had curled her hair and for once wore it down. It was the natural length down her back. She grabbed her small handbag and sighed.

"You look mighty handsome," she smiled softly.

"BAH!" Kyli yelled just as Zac opened his mouth.

"Why Zac, I didn't know you're language had progressed so well," Vanessa laughed turning around to Kyli, who had already drooled on her black and white checkered dressed.

"You look pretty too!" she said.

"So are you ready?" Vanessa stood up and nodded.

"I can do this," she whispered.

"Zac, I can't do this," Vanessa said as they pushed the stroller into the restaurant.

"Vanessa, think about Stella and how she's dying to see you," Zac coached her. Vanessa nodded, relaxing a bit.

"Vanessa!" they heard someone exclaim.

"Stella!" Vanessa smiled as her younger sister pulled her into a hug. But soon that faded when Stella started whispering things.

"V, you've gotta help. They took my room, they lock me in the basement. Arden had to help me sneak a mini fridge in there! It gets so cold at night. And Vanessa they-they b-"

"Stella! Over here," Madison growled, rushing to pull Stella away. Vanessa saw the distraught look on her face and Zac seemed to notice too.

"So, is this my little granddaughter?" Madison crooned reaching for the baby. Zac grabbed Vanessa protectively and allowed, unwillingly, Madison to take Kyli out of her stroller. As if hit Kyli began screaming her head off, wriggling around. Vanessa snatched away taking Kyli into her arms. She began rocking her gently and Kyli eventually calmed down.

"Um, well why don't we all come to the table?" Mr. Hudgens asked rushing over trying to hide his soon-to-be wife's shame.

"I think I'll go with Zac to put away the stroller," Vanessa hissed. Zac nodded uncomfortably before pulling the stroller over into the corner.

"Zac, there is something wrong with that house! I'm telling Stella told me some things and before she finished Madison pulled her away!" Vanessa whispered worriedly. She stroked Kyli's hair as she watched Zac fold up the stroller.

"I know, Stella looked really scared when Madison pulled her back," Zac said standing up.

"Zac I don't want them to heart my sister. She was like my first daughter to me. You know that she looks up to me like I'm her mother! I refuse to leave her in a dangerous home that may as well lead to the next 28 weeks later!" Vanessa hissed as Kyli pulled at the little bows on her hair.

"The next 28 weeks later?" Zac asked smirking.

"Zac I'm serious! I will kill that whore over Stella and you know it!" Vanessa spat.

"I know, I know. Hey, why don't you ask to take Stella for the week? You know, that could give you enough time to find out what's going on in that home," Zac asked. Vanessa brightened up a bit before nodding eagerly.

"I love you!" she exclaimed.

"I know, now let's get this over with," Zac sighed heavily, wrapping his arm around Vanessa's waist.

The dinner went on pretty easily. They made small talk and Vanessa was able to resist mugging Madison. But what worried Vanessa was the fact that Stella hadn't said a word and finished her dinner without asking for desert. Stella _always _asked for desert. She had a serious sweet tooth and would get all moody if she went a day without sweets. Suddenly she felt someone gently squeeze her thigh and looked up to see Zac giving her a look suggesting she bring up the subject of Stella. She cleared her throat setting down her fork grabbing everyone's attention, especially Stella's.

"So, I was thinking that I could take Stella home with me tonight. You know, just for the week, I haven't seen her in forever much less spend time with her," Vanessa explained. Stella instantly sat up and Madison tensed.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, seeing you would be so busy with Kyli and all," Madison contradicted.

"Oh no! Everything would be just fine, besides Stella loves helping with Kyli!" Vanessa rushed. Madison swallowed, either way it was a lose-lose situation for her.

"Fine," she grumbled lowly. Vanessa smiled happily and Stella squealed! Vanessa could hug Madison if she hadn't been so reluctant.

"Great, you could bring her stuff over tonight," Zac smiled seeing how his wife had brightened up so much.

"Oh no, we'll drop her off later on tonight," Madison hissed. Vanessa frowned but she knew that this was the only way to get Stella away from that woman.

**Okay, there you go! please review!!!**


	5. Author's Note!

**Hi everybody! I know I haven't updated anything up here lately but I have permanently lost my flash drive. I really need your help and ideas in order to get this story up and running again. Unless, you would like the story to be permanently stuck on hiatus. **

**Hope you send me some inspiration, **

**Mikki**

**P. S****à**** The chosen idea for the next chapter, whoever it is from will get a full on dedication and on-going sneak peeks on future chapters! **


End file.
